


Why She Smiles

by Astoire



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/F, Older Brother AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astoire/pseuds/Astoire
Summary: Kokoro tells Misaki a bit of her past and her reason to smile.





	Why She Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> still... not enough... m i s a k o k o   
> also there's like two sentences describing blood please if you want skip it

August 8. Kokoro’s birthday. 

She used to love her birthday a lot. Who wouldn't? People celebrate birthdays everywhere in the world, and most are happy. She loved all her birthday parties until Death struck one night.

* * *

Kokoro wakes up with loud pops in the air and confetti falling down from the ceiling. She’s wide awake as she sees her parents, maid, butler, the three bodyguards, and her favourite person.

Her brother.

They all cheer a “Happy Birthday, Kokoro!” and Kokoro smiles, clapping her hands together and laughing. Everyone leaves the room to go celebrate downstairs, where the cake and presents were.

Kokoro was having a lot of fun. Her older brother danced with Kokoro as everyone else watched. Their father was taking a video of it and they're all so happy. Not for long.

It’s nearly midnight now. Kokoro is getting tired, she did just turn 11. She prepares for bed and when her brother carries her to her bed, Kokoro falls asleep in his arms. She’s tucked in nicely and comfortably. 

2 am was when Kokoro woke up to loud screams of horror. Kokoro doesn't understand what's going on. She carries her teddy bear as she leaves her room and walks downstairs, slowly. Her parents were crying, the butler had a phone in his hand and the maid was scrambling around. What happened?

   (beep beep watch out!)   She found out what when she walked behind her parents. There on the ground lay her brother, blood slowly flowing out of his throat, where a single cut lay. She didn't understand.

“Onii-chan? Wake up,” she said. Something falls on her face. Kokoro wipes it and finds tears falling from her eyes. Her father whips around and picks up Kokoro. He carries her to her room and tells her that everything’s going to be okay, her brother was just going onto the next stage of life. 

Kokoro didn't understand what he meant until she was 13. She pretended to know nothing, pretended to be dense. She just kept pretending, she kept smiling all day, for  _ him _ .

First year of high school, she slowly stopped smiling for him as the months passed. There was something else… someone else. 

Misaki.

Kokoro slowly fell in love with her, and she knows that. She just continued her act, pretending to be dense. Of course, she loved everyone in Hello, Happy World! as well, but Misaki was special. 

It wasn't until their second year of high school that Misaki found out what happened years ago on August 8th. 

Misaki walked in the arts and crafts room after school only to discover Kokoro in the corner, balled up and crying. Misaki rushed over, wondering what was wrong.

“Kokoro! What’s happened?” she whispered, kneeling besides Kokoro. Kokoro looked up, and Misaki’s heart felt like breaking. She looked miserable. Her eyes were red and swollen, tears still flowing down. Her golden strands of hair were messy. Kokoro wailed as she leaned herself into Misaki, grasping her as if she was the only thing left in the world. Misaki held her back, rubbing Kokoro’s back

It took a few minutes for Kokoro to relax, and when she did, she started to talk.

“Misaki… I'm sorry…” she mumbled.

“Don't be… what happened?” Misaki whispered. Kokoro didn't say anything until she took a breath and began. 

She talked about how her 11th birthday was the worst. It started happy, making Misaki confused, but when she got to the end, Misaki realized that it truly was her worst birthday. Misaki hugged Kokoro tightly, telling her repeatedly that it was going to be okay as they rocked back and forth slowly.

“Misaki, you're the only one I told this to. Please… don't tell anyone else. No one else knows about my brother,” she whispered.

“I won't tell anyone. It’ll just be between you and me, alright?”

“Thank you…”

“Alright, tomorrow’s your birthday, do you want to go to school tomorrow?” Misaki stood up and lifted Kokoro up. Kokoro shook her head, and Misaki smiled. 

They left the classroom and Misaki carried both of their bags while holding Kokoro’s hand.

“Misaki… can I stay over at your house today?” Kokoro asked. Misaki turns around to face her.

“Well, if it makes you happy, of course!” and Kokoro smiled. 

“Okay, then let’s go!!” Kokoro cheered, taking the lead and dragging Misaki.

“Whoa! Kokoro wh-” but Misaki stopped. Kokoro is smiling now, and Misaki just sighs in defeat.

_ As long as she’s happy _ .

**Author's Note:**

> haha


End file.
